


Most Awesome Thing in the History of Ever

by Lapin



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is in a cafe, minding their own business. Kissing as distractions, telepathic manipulation, thrown napkins, and awkward conversations happen. The Most Awesome Thing in the History of Ever happens at some point or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Awesome Thing in the History of Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the DC Animated Universe, or their owners, Warner Bros., and express no ownership over their characters or universe. I profit in no way from the use.

The first time they kiss, it's the most awesome accident in the history of ever, and Robin means that with every fiber of his being.

Kaldur has never really tried to hide who he is, but there's a difference between seeing Aqualad out in his uniform on television with the team, and seeing Kaldur, in civilian clothes, in a cafe booth with the rest of the team. Most people don't make the association, the same way they don't with Conner, even with his semi-hidden gills. The amount of things people don't see really annoys Robin, sometimes.

But there's a guy at the counter, and Robin realizes before he does that something is starting to click. He's looking at Kaldur, trying to puzzle out why he looks familiar, and Robin knows that if he does, it'll only take a moment for him to realize who Conner is, and more importantly, Wally and him. Conner could not give a fuck about his secret identity, and M'gann could just shape-shift, but Robin just has this one face, and if he blows it, Bruce will ground him forever. Wally will...well, Wally will love being outed, since he's wanted to out himself since the beginning. And Artemis will be in real trouble.

He shares what's going on quickly, thinking M'gann will just blur the guy's mind, like Manhunter does, but before she can do anything, he hears Kaldur's gentle thought of _-Trust me-_ , and then Kaldur is tipping Robin's face up towards him, and no way is this actually happening, there is a god, and it likes Robin.

It's the best kiss ever, or at least the best one Robin's ever had, not that he's had a lot of them, because Kaldur kisses exactly what Robin thought he would kiss like, really soft and careful and in control of the situation.

It's a distraction, enough for M'gann to gently nudge the guy's mind away from them, forget he ever noticed them, and Kaldur pulls back the moment M'gann gives them the all-clear.

“Uh, Kaldur?” Of course Wally had to ruin it for Robin by breaking the afterglow. “Dude, I don't know how it works down in Atlantis, but guys our age don't usually kiss other guys in public. Not that there's anything wrong with it or anything!” He added, when Robin sent him his best 'shut the fuck up Wally' glare. “Just, you know, sometimes people around here aren't cool with that.”

“But they do it on television all the time.” M'gann interjected with her 'I'm a poor confused Martian, you Earth people are weird' voice. “Though not often two men, though on that one show-”

“M'gann, for the last time, television is not reality.” Artemis said, with the tone of the long-suffering. “And HBO especially is not reality. That goes double for Showtime.”

“But Wally said-”

“How many times do I have to threaten you for you to stop filling her heady with your pervy garbage, Kid Fail?” Artemis demanded, balling up a napkin and throwing it at Wally. He caught it, because, duh, super speed, and stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

The barely-controlled sexual tension brimming between the two of them was fascinating only when Robin was bored, and right now, he wasn't bored. The most awesome thing the ever happen in his fourteenth year had just happened, and it had only been two weeks since it started.

“My apologies.” Kaldur said. “I had forgotten that the rules of relationships were different here. I meant no offense, and I hope I gave none, Robin.”

“Huh?” Not his most articulate moment there. “No, I'm good. No offense taken. Not even a little. Hey, you picked me over Wally, that's a compliment.”

“Like that's a choice?” Artemis scoffed. Wally scowled in response.

Kaldur blinked at him and tilted his head, like he was really thinking about something.

“I don't understand why though. You only have two options on Earth, and you limit yourselves to only one?” M'gann was asking, while Conner was staring ahead and not paying any attention.

“Well, generally, yeah, that's how it works.” Wally said, in an apologetic kind of way.

“But not in Atlantis?” Robin was only a little curious. Just a little. And since the subject was open for discussion, best to take advantage, right?

“No, not really.” Kaldur had really great eyes. He'd noticed that before. “My schooling was very intense though. It was not recommended to have any relationships. I do admit to breaking those rules, once or twice though. My friend Garth and I were that to one another when we were young, until we both developed more of an attraction to our friend Tula.” Kaldur sounded fond as he related this tale of his apparent bisexuality, and Robin could have sung a song. Because Kaldur liked boys too, and Robin hadn't known that until just now, and that was awesome.

“I hadn't considered boys.” Conner was listening, what a shock. M'gann looked at him, not in an angry way, just in her general curious Martian way. He looked down at her with that same determined look he got when he was about to say something really serious. “I like you.” M'gann looked like she was about to melt into her seat as Artemis made gagging noises beside her.

All in all, she was actually taking the Conner-M'gann hook-up rather well, after blowing off some steam with Zatanna.

Kaldur turned to him with a smile and a shake of his head, their private joke, knowing everything about their team members before they themselves knew. It was what made Kaldur a good leader. He said it would make Robin a good one too.

He kind of really wanted Kaldur to kiss him again.

That was not a very leadership-quality thought, but there it was.

“Seriously, other people are sitting here,” Wally protested, getting a little red by his hairline. Being a ginger did Wally no favors, because when he got mad, or embarrassed, or well, anything, all of him started to look pretty red.

“Because somebody could possibly miss you, Kid Clash.” Artemis said dryly, eyes flicking up and down Wally's red over-shirt and yellow t-shirt.

“Hey, my mom hadn't done laundry yet!”

“Are you kidding me? Your mommy still does your laundry? How old are you?”

Again, Kaldur and Robin shared one of their 'Seriously, are we the only sane people here?' looks, and Robin was seriously considering marking this in his calender as Best Day Ever of Age Fourteen.

“I think it is time we took our leave, before we attract unnecessary attention.” Kaldur ordered calmly, and the team obeyed mindlessly, Conner and M'gann keeping close, Wally and Artemis squabbling, Kaldur and Robin walking together.

They were halfway back to the mountain when they saw M'gann very tentatively take Conner's hand and hold it in her own, just like she saw on television. Conner sort of looked her in that confused way of his, but let it happen.

“Man, how did they not see that?” He asked, nodding up at Artemis and Wally. “I mean, seriously, you'd have to be blind.”

“A little blinded by each other, I think.” Kaldur said.

And then a hand took Robin's, just like M'gann had taken Conner's, and his heart stopped, he swore, he didn't care if it was impossible, it was possible, because it just did.

“Really?” It was not the coolest thing he'd ever said. It was decidedly uncool. But Kaldur was sixteen and the leader, and he had tattoos and magic and experience, and Robin had none of those things.

“Yes.” Kaldur answered, smiling in that soft way that made Robin's stomach flip. Kaldur had effects on a lot of his inner organs, it seemed.

Yeah. Best Day Ever of of Age Fourteen for sure.


End file.
